tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Qubed
Qubed is a comedy series that aired on ABC from 1990 to 1995. The series was rebooted by the second season, only to revert by the next. Structure The series began life as a homage to films in the vein of Animal House and Caddyshack, following plots and themes similar to what those movies presented. Qubed refers to a slur the main character would use against his enemies. By the second season, it was rechristened into a surrealistic sitcom with a new roster of actors. Episodes would poke fun at stereotypes presented in various sitcoms and comedy films, with a sarcastic atmosphere. It also notably pays homage to the interactive television service QUBE. Plot Season 1 The first season centers on a bitter college dean, Ronald Brewer (Jack Riley) who attempts to shut down a fraternity that defies his orders. Brewer always comes out short and goes through a number of humiliating consequences. Season 2 At the start of the next season, Brewer is challenged to a game of golf by a boorish tycoon named Al Bedams (Sam McMurray.) The game ends in a draw, though Bedams winds up losing a coin toss poised as a tie breaker. Brewer wins a million dollars and free access to Bedams' services. He also quits his job as dean and moves to Maine. Bedams attempts to sway Brewer out of his fortune but reluctantly aids him if they're caught in a situation that would harm the both of them. Brewer is also aided by his errand boy Calvert (David Early), his doctor Otis (Nick LaTour), his accountant Rod (Barry Livingston) and his nosy neighbors Wilma and Art (Susan Dey and Richard Bull respectively.) The season is modeled after the QUBE cable service, where the outcome would be determined by user suggestion. Viewers who signed to a newsletter received sheets listing actions that would be done in future episodes. Whatever occurs relies on what action got the most votes, and senders would be credited along with the result ratio at the end of every episode. The live audience would also play a part in the series by giving overall impressions toward what the characters say and do. The show also poked fun at various cliches in sitcoms. Season 3 By the third season, the premise reverted back to that of the first, with no clear transition from the previous. Production Bill Bench, having been a fan of the works of Harold Ramis and John Landis, wanted to make a homage to the likes of Animal House and Caddyshack. He intended to gather talent from both films for his project, but budgetary issues held him back; he reportedly got John Vernon, but both clashed before filming began. Ironically, Vernon appeared in the second season. ABC picked up the show in 1989 and it debuted the next year. The first episode was met with mixed reviews and middling ratings. Overtime, the reviews got more negative and the ratings gradually dropped. Prime criticisms were put toward the predictable premise; often following the plots of Animal House and Caddyshack point for point leading to plagiarism accusations (some even citing the usage of I'm Alright as the opening theme), obnoxious humor, one-dimensional characters and its attempts at portraying raunchy humor. The show had often been compared unfavorably to Delta House, another ABC series based on Animal House that aired prior and was cancelled within a single season after only four episodes. Bench left the show in protest and jokingly put it in the hands of then composer Jay Candy. He brought on a new staff and went to the network to retool the show. The new season aired and proved to do better than the previous one in terms of ratings, even earning favorable reviews. Bench spitefully returned and took over the show, ending the season prematurely and restoring it to its previous format for the next season. The season was met with universally negative reviews, and only two episodes wound up airing; the second episode was pulled during a commercial break and replaced with a rerun of Home Improvement. Episodes